


my youth is yours

by 1dinourbed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assistant Harry, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Liam is only mentioned, M/M, Model Louis, Rimming, Smut, Some Fluff, Some angst, Thats all i can remember for now, Top Harry, Wait also Louis in panties, although he doesn't do much assisting, im sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dinourbed/pseuds/1dinourbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They shake hands and when they’re finished, Louis stands up to go shake Harry’s hand. He doesn’t understand why Harry is gawking at him until he realizes that he’s still dressed in a pair of blue lacy boyshorts. He blushes, but the response from Harry is the best, his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are wide. Louis shakes his hand and welcomes him before leaving to go finish his last part of the photoshoot. Harry is still standing there with his mouth wide open when Louis walks out.</p><p>Oh, this is going to be so much fun, Louis thinks to himself as he gets in position for the next photo set."</p><p>Or: Louis is a model and Harry is his assistant. Cue the instant attraction, flirting, a little bit of smut, a little bit of angst, but a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my youth is yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxygenlouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxygenlouis/gifts).



> So, this is my first time writing a Larry fanfic again, it's been about 2 years since I last posted on here. So, I'm sorry if it's not all that good but I tried my best. I honestly wasn't even sure if I was going to be able to write this or finish it because I had a lot of personal stuff going on that definitely took a toll on me. So, if this story sucks, I blame it on that.
> 
> Also, sorry if the smut is bad but that's not my strong suit. It was my first time writing daddy kink.
> 
> I tried to make this fic long, but apparently I'm incapable of writing long fics.
> 
> Major thanks to my cheerleader, best friend, and beta, C. I couldn't have finished this fic without her. 
> 
> To oxygenlouis: I hope I did your prompt justice, if I didn't I'm really sorry! It's been so long since I've wrote something so I'm a little rusty. However, I hope you still like it. 
> 
> The title is from Youth by Troye Sivan and it has absolutely nothing to do with the story. I just love the song.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Arch your back a little more, Louis. Perfect! Okay, we’re done for right now,” the photographer says. He shuts off his camera and motions for someone to come hand Louis a robe. “We’ll resume in thirty minutes, go change into your next outfit.”

Louis takes the robe one of the workers hands to him and is walking to his dressing room when his manager, Niall, sidles up beside him with a clipboard in his hand. Honestly, Louis has no idea why Niall carries around a clipboard when the only thing he has to keep up with is the days Louis has photoshoots to do. 

Louis is an up and coming lingerie model who just recently got signed to work with Victoria’s Secret, which is a major achievement considering Victoria’s Secret only recently just started signing male models. He was one of the very few who got selected. Louis started modeling when he was eighteen, at first he would take pictures of himself and post them on tumblr, either nude or in lingerie. Then, one day a worker for a modeling agency contacted Louis and asked him to come model for them. He thought it was a joke at first, until he got his first paycheck and realized that modeling was something he wanted to do for as long as he could. Now, at twenty-four, he’s worked for multiple agencies and has done multiple photoshoots. Most of the time he’s in lingerie, but there have been times where he’s posed with little to nothing on. He doesn’t like to brag, okay maybe he does, but he’s a lot more popular than some of the female models he works with. Most people know him and most people want him. He can have both men and women falling at his feet. Too bad he just wants men. Niall has been his best friend since he was ten and he didn’t think twice about making Niall his manager when he got big enough to need one.

Today was his second photoshoot with Victoria’s Secret and he was having so much fun. The photographer is one he’s worked with many times and by now he knows what Louis likes and dislikes, so the photoshoots tend to fly by. 

“What’s up, Niall?” Louis asks, untying his robe as they walk into his dressing room. His makeup and hair artist, Lou, is already in there waiting to touch up on his makeup. He sits down in the chair and lets her get to work. 

“Your new assistant should be arriving soon,” he says. Louis rolls his eyes and is about to ask why he needs a new assistant when Niall beats him to it. “For the third time, you need an assistant to help you out. He’ll be setting up things for you and helping you out with eating healthier. Just give him a chance, Louis. Also, his name is Harry Styles.”

Louis scoffs, what a weird sounding last name. Right as Niall is finishing up his little speech, there’s a knock on the door and Niall yells a loud, “come in!” then the door opens up and Louis is just...shocked. This Harry boy is gorgeous. Long legs encased in skin tight black jeggings with a black floral shirt that’s unbuttoned all the way to his naval. 

“Hi, I’m Harry. Is this the right place?" he asks, running his fingers through his long, curly hair. Louis is so fucked. Harry’s voice is so deep, it sends a spark of arousal right down to Louis’ cock. Fuck, he’s also got dimples.

“Sure is mate. I’m Niall, nice to meet you.” 

They shake hands and when they’re finished, Louis stands up to go shake Harry’s hand. He doesn’t understand why Harry is gawking at him until he realizes that he’s still dressed in a pair of blue lacy boyshorts. He blushes, but the response from Harry is the best, his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are wide. Louis shakes his hand and welcomes him before leaving to go finish his last part of the photoshoot. Harry is still standing there with his mouth wide open when Louis walks out.

Oh, this is going to be so much fun, Louis thinks to himself as he gets in position for the next photo set.  
********

Louis is pretty mastered at flirting with guys and then getting them into his bed, but with Harry, it’s different. Louis has tried every method of flirting except for actually getting butt ass naked in front of Harry, but the man isn’t falling for it. It’s been three weeks and all Harry does when Louis tries to flirt with him is stutter and claim he’s got something to take care of for him. If Harry didn’t blush and fumble over his words every time he sees Louis in a pair of underwear, he’d think that Harry wasn’t interested in him. But, he knows better and he is damned determined to get Harry in his bed. Which is why he’s thankful when Niall comes to him and tells him that he needs to fly to New York for a photoshoot and oh yeah, since Harry is his assistant, he has to come along too.

When they touch down in New York and reach their hotel, the desk worker lets them know that the rooms have been double booked. 

“Wait, what? But we booked those hotel rooms a month ago!” Harry states, running his hand through his hair while chewing on his bottom lip. Louis finds it all rather amusing.

“I’m sorry sir. There was a glitch in the system and the two rooms got double booked,” the desk worker, her name tag reads Lisa, says in a sympathetic tone. She looks worn down, like she’s been working all night and hasn’t been able to catch a break. Louis feels a little sorry for her. “The people have already arrived and we can’t kick them out. However, a suite on the top floor just opened up so we’re going to put you guys in there, free of charge.”

Louis lets out a sigh of relief and sees Harry do the same, “Oh thank you, that’s very kind.”

They take their key cards, after giving Lisa a very nice tip, and go into the elevator to head up to Suite 23. While on the elevator, Louis takes in Harry’s profile. He has nice full lips, with a tiny little bit of stubble. He’s dressed down today in a skin tight pair of jeans with a simple white t-shirt, but Louis can still see the outline of his tattoos. His hair is up in a bun today with little tendrils falling out, and his eyes are always that sparkling green color that makes Louis lose his breath every time he looks into them. When Harry catches him checking him out, they both look away and blush. That’s when Louis realizes that Harry has been working as his personal assistant for three weeks and yet, they don’t know anything about each other. Louis vows to change that while they’re in New York. But, even though they only talk to each other when they have to, Louis still finds himself getting weak in the knees whenever Harry talks, his breath catches whenever Harry looks at him a certain way, and he always seems to blush whenever Harry watches him in a photoshoot.

Louis’ never been one to like relationships, but he’s a twenty-four year old man, and all he ever seems to find are guys who only want to hookup. He’s okay with that, he loves sex, but now he wants sex to be more than just a quickie in a bathroom or a simple one night stand. He wants sex to mean something, he’s ready to settle down and start a life with someone. He may not know much about Harry, but he knows what he’s feeling is a crush and sometimes he thinks that Harry might just be the right guy to settle down with. He just doesn’t know if Harry feels the same.

When they step off the elevator and find their suite, they both gasp when the door opens.

“Holy fuck, this is nice as hell!” Harry exclaims, looking around in wonder. Louis can only nod in agreement.

When they walked into the suite the first thing they noticed was the large living room with white carpet and black leather couches. A spacious kitchen sets off to the side, with stainless steel appliances, but it’s not like Louis will be using that since he can only cook toast and make tea. There’s a small bathroom with just a sink and a toilet near the entrance. Across from the living room there’s two doors, which Louis expects are the bedrooms. He’s proven right when they open each door and are met with a queen sized bed in each room. Both rooms are pretty much the same, a queen sized bed, two nightstands on each side, a closet, and some drawers. The only differences are the color schemes, while one room has a color scheme of red and white, the other room has a color scheme of navy blue and grey. Both bathrooms are nice, with a shower that could fit two people and a bathtub that looks like it would be amazing to take a bubble bath in, Louis makes a mental note to soak in a nice bubble bath tonight. The counters where the sinks are are spacious enough for all of Louis’ stuff. Overall its a nice enough suite, it has everything they could need and it’s nice that they each have their own bathrooms.

“Anything on today’s agenda?” Louis asks, setting his stuff down in the room with red and white color scheme. This is the only room with a view besides the living room and Louis likes looking out the windows when he wakes up in the mornings.

“Not today, you’re free to do whatever. Tomorrow you have a photoshoot that starts at ten and won’t end until around five. Also, we need to talk about making sure you eat healthy,” Harry says as he scrolls through his phone. Louis rolls his eyes and Harry narrows his eyes at him. “I saw you scarf down about three Krispy Kreme doughnuts earlier, Lou.”

“Oh, I’ll just lose it all anyways with the new fitness regime you have me on,” Louis waves Harry off. He strips out of his shirt and hears Harry make a choked off sound. He smirks and turns to face Harry again. “If that’s all, I’m going to take a nice long nap, after I wake up we can go to dinner, my treat.”

He hears Harry mumble something unintelligible before he closes the door to his room.  
******

For dinner they end up going to a nice Italian restaurant called Luigi’s. It’s not expensive, but it’s not cheap either. Luckily both of them get paid pretty well. Louis actually has no idea how much Harry gets paid, but he noticed that Harry does tend to wear designer brands, so he must be getting paid pretty well. 

“Can I start you gentlemen off with something to drink?” their waiter asks them. Louis looks at the wine section and selects a red wine Merlot. The waiter tells them he’ll be back in a few moments so they can peruse the menu and figure out what they would like to eat.

“Ordering alcohol probably wasn’t the best idea.” Harry says. He’s staring intently at his menu and Louis takes the chance to look at him. He’s wearing white jeans and a navy blouse with white polka dots all over. Louis is pretty sure he buys most of his clothes in the women’s section considering how they always look painted on. Also, his sister has the same blouse.

“Why is that?” he asks. He picks up his menu and flips toward the pasta section, looking for something that sounds appetizing.

Harry bites his lip and Louis sucks in a quiet breath, “I’m a lightweight. I’ll be tipsy by the second or third glass.”

“Well, then we’ll see to it that you only have two glasses then.”

The waiter chooses that moment to come back to their table with a bottle of wine. He sets it down on their table along with two glasses and gets his notepad out to take their order. Louis ends up getting the Sicilian spaghetti while Harry chooses the Pasta Primavera. Louis scrunches his nose up at Harry’s choice because there is no meat in that dish, just vegetables which is not acceptable food in Louis’ opinion.

They talk about small things while they’re waiting for their food. When their food is put down in front of them they thank the waiter and dig in. Louis moans at the first bite and he catches Harry looking at him with wide eyes, he winks at Harry and chuckles when Harry blushes and takes his first bite. Louis decides its a good enough time to get to know Harry a little bit better.

“So Harry, tell me a little bit about yourself. Not any of the stuff I already know either.”

Harry wipes his mouth with a napkin and takes a sip of his wine before he opens his mouth to respond, “Well, I was born in Chesire but I ended up moving to California about two years ago after I decided that England was nice and all, but I wanted to see what America is all about. I have an older sister, Gemma, and we’re actually super close. She comes to visit whenever she can get off work. My mom and step-dad also visit whenever they have a chance. I grew up wanting to be a singer, but then reality hit and I figured that would never happen so I decided to go to college for a degree in Public Relations. I graduated last year. I’m actually pretty sure the only reason I was hired to be your personal assistant is because the guy who interviewed me thought that I was good looking.”

Louis laughs at the last part because well, whoever interviewed Harry is not alone by thinking he’s good looking. Louis was so mesmerized by Harry speaking that he wasn’t aware that they both had finished their plates by the time Harry was done. He talks so slow that it took him a good thirty minutes to finish talking.

“If it was Nick Grimshaw that interviewed you, he probably only did hire you because of your looks,” he says. Harry chuckles and the waiter comes to take their plates, setting their check down but letting them know that they can pay whenever they’re ready. “I was born in Doncaster, started off just posting lingerie photos and nudes on Tumblr until someone discovered me, after that my career kind of took off. I have you beat in the sibling department, I have five little sisters and I finally got a little brother two years ago. I see them whenever I can, it’s difficult going back home when I have all these photoshoots, so I normally just see them on holidays.”

“Wow, six siblings? I’ve always wanted a large family.” Harry comments, taking his last sip of wine. Louis swoons, he’s always wanted a large family too since he came from one, and hearing Harry say that just makes Louis fall a little harder. Then again, that could also be from the two glasses of wine he’s had. 

He’s about to pour his third glass when Harry stops him and tells him that maybe he’s had enough and that they should probably pay and go. Louis rolls his eyes and sarcastically says, “yes daddy.”

He only says it as a joke but when he sees Harry’s reaction, he smirks to himself. Harry’s face has turned a bright red and his pupils have blown wide. Louis can see him trying to discreetly fix himself. Harry clears his throat and reaches for the bill. Louis tries to snatch it away but Harry demands that he’ll take care of it. Louis calls him daddy again and laughs when Harry glares. They pay the check and leave the leftover money for the waiter as a tip. By the time they get back to the hotel, they’re both so tired they head to bed, not even taking their clothes off before they fall asleep.  
********

Since that night at dinner a few weeks ago, whenever Harry reprimands Louis, he’ll call him “daddy” just to watch the way Harry blushes and curses to himself.

When Harry tells him to eat more fruit, Louis will look at him with a little smirk and all he’ll say is, “yes daddy.” Harry will just glare at him and walk away, adjusting himself while he’s at it.

If Harry texts him to remind him about a photoshoot, Louis will text back, just a simple little “okay daddy”, and Harry will send him a slew of the middle finger emojis back. All Louis does is laugh.

Anytime Louis gets a chance to call Harry “daddy”, he takes it.

It all finally comes to a head one day.  
*******

They’re in Louis’ room looking for something that Louis knows is actually not lost. He just wanted an excuse to have Harry in his room. They’ve been flirting back and forth a lot lately and Louis wants to kick it up a notch, he wants to see how far he can push Harry and how long it takes for him to reach the breaking point. Louis comes to learn that it doesn’t take long at all.

“Hey daddy, I can’t find my blue panties,” Louis says playfully. He actually knows exactly where they are. He knows that Harry likes them though because the last time he wore them for a photoshoot. Harry was adjusting himself every five minutes. “You know, the lacy blue ones that I wore for that photoshoot a few weeks ago.”

Louis looks at Harry innocently, biting his lip and trying to keep his smirk to himself. Harry looks at him with wide eyes when he says, “What? Louis, you weren’t supposed to keep those!”

“Well, I know that but I just loved the way they felt against me. Anyways, it’s not like anyone else is going to wear them, daddy.”

Harry looks at him with hooded eyes and Louis has around three seconds to appreciate him before he’s pushed against the door and Harry’s lips are on his. Louis moans when Harry’s tongue sneaks into his mouth and he grips Harry’s hair with one hand, the other going around his neck. They kiss until they’re out of breath. Louis brushes his lips over Harry’s neck and bites lightly, running his hand down the front of Harry’s body until he reaches the bulge in Harry’s pants. He presses down on it with his hand and Harry hisses before looking at Louis with blown eyes, lips as red as wine.

Louis drops down to his knees and unbuttons Harry’s pants, pulling them down as quickly as he can. Harry is going commando and Louis almost whines when he sees how big Harry is. He’s long and thick, with a single vein running up the side of it. Louis loves sucking cock, it’s one of his favorite things to do. He sucks the tip into his mouth and hears Harry let out a breathy moan. He starts off slow, licking up the sides of suckling on the tip. When Harry is least expecting it, Louis goes down as far as he can, gagging slightly around Harry’s cock.

“Fuck, your mouth is obscene baby.” Harry swears, looking at Louis and putting his hand in his hair. Louis’ eyes flutter close and he moans around Harry’s cock. Louis loves being praised, it gets him off so fast. He redoubles his efforts and takes Harry in as far as he can, coming up to get air only when he needs it. 

He whines when Harry pulls him off, but then Harry is throwing him on his bed and Louis only cares about both of them getting out of their clothes. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Harry says, amazed. He takes Louis’ nipple into his mouth and sucks at it. Louis moans out loud and Harry moves on to the next one, giving it the same attention. He kisses down Louis’ stomach, skipping his cock, and lays kisses on Louis’ shaven thighs. He bites down on one and leaves a lovebite. Louis is arching his back and gripping the sheets and Harry hasn’t even started fucking him yet. “I just want to ruin you.”

“Well fucking do it.” Louis moans, yanking Harry down into a hard kiss. He reaches over to his bedside table and goes through his drawers until he finds lube and a condom, smacking it at Harry.

Louis rolls over onto his stomach and puts his ass in the air. He bites his lip when he hears Harry take in a sharp breath. Harry kisses down his back and smacks his ass when Louis wiggles it back. He lets out a sharp moan and hears the lube bottle click open.

“Are you sure you want this?” Harry questions, slicking up his fingers.

“Yes, I’m sure, get on with it.” Louis snaps, glaring at Harry over his shoulder. That glare stops and he moans when Harry presses his first finger against his rim, just rubbing over it until Louis pushes back on it. Once Harry has the first finger in, he starts off slow, drawing it out before he adds a second. By the third finger, Louis is a panting mess. He has sweat dripping down his back and tears coming out of his eyes. His lip is bitten raw. When Harry hits his prostate, Louis lets out a sharp moan and Harry smirks, continuously rubbing over his prostate.

“Fuck, I’m ready, fuck me daddy.” Louis moans, arching his back even more. Harry fumbles with the condom and slips it on, spreading more lube over it. He positions himself over Louis’ entrance, hissing when he slips into the tight heat.

“Oh shit, you’re so fucking tight baby.” Harry grits out, pulling Louis back by his hips. Louis is letting out these sinful little moans and Harry doubles his efforts, trying to find Louis’ prostate. He grabs him by the hair and pulls him up, making him lean against Harry’s chest. 

He knows he’s hit Louis’ prostate when Louis screams and starts to tremble. “Oh fuck, yes, r-right th-there daddy. Fuck me harder.”

Harry pounds into Louis. Louis can feel himself getting closer to the edge and when Harry wraps his hand around Louis’ cock, murmuring in his ear for him to be daddy’s good little baby, he cums, hard. It shoots up his neck and drips onto the sheets. He lets Harry use him until he feels Harry’s thrusts stutter, then stop. Harry drops his head onto Louis’ back and rides out his orgasm.

When they’ve both gone completely soft, Harry pulls out of Louis with a wince and rolls them over onto their backs. Louis stays out of the wet spot and makes a mental reminder to wash his sheets later. Reality sinks in when they’re both calming down and Louis panics a little.

Harry must notice because he wraps Louis in his arms and kisses his head. “Hey, we can talk about it tomorrow, don’t worry about it right now. Lets just sleep.”

Louis nods his head in agreement and they use Louis’ shirt to wipe off the drying cum on their stomachs. Louis and Harry both yawn at the same time. When Louis rolls onto his side and Harry cuddles up behind him, Louis thinks that yeah, the talk can wait until the morning. He drifts off to sleep with Harry curled around him.  
*******

They don’t talk about it the next morning because when Louis wakes up, Harry is nowhere to be found. There isn’t a note, a text, or a missed phone call that alerts Louis to where Harry has went. He doesn’t hear from Harry for the rest of the day. He ends up crying himself to sleep that night.

It’s been a week since the incident, as Louis now calls it, and things between Harry and him have been incredibly awkward. They don’t talk much, only when it’s necessary. There’s so much tension between them and everyone around them can tell. Niall is always shooting him weird little looks when he sees Louis staring just a little too hard at Harry.

Louis just misses how they were, he misses it so much. Before they slept together, they constantly flirted and teased each other. Now its like it was before they really began working with each other. It feels like they’re two strangers who have no idea what to say to each other. Harry used to watch him during his photoshoots, now he stays in the room or goes outside when its time for Louis to have his photos taken. There’s no more inside jokes, no more dinners at Louis or Harry’s apartments, no more late nights at the pubs. There’s nothing and it’s hurting Louis more than he’d like to admit.  
*******

On a Friday night, Niall asks him to meet him at the local pub they visit, a little run down hole in the wall place that not a lot of people visit, which is perfectly fine with Louis. That means less drunken men trying to get into his pants. They both order a beer and find the table in the corner they normally sit at.

Louis’ just taken a sip of his beer when Niall blurts out the question he’s been wanting to ask since Louis and Harry started acting so weird around each other, “Alright, what the fuck is going on between you and Harry?”

Louis chokes a little on his drink, shaking his head when Niall looks him up and down. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. What makes you think something is going on between Harry and I?” He takes another sip of beer to keep his hands occupied so he doesn’t start biting his nails, a nervous habit of his.

Niall shoots him a glare and crosses his arms over his chest, “That’s bullshit, you and I both know it is. I know something is going on between you two. You guys used to do everything together, but now y’all never talk. I can feel the tension between you two, actually everyone can. Now, don’t lie to me and tell me what’s going on.”

Louis looks down at the table and takes a deep breath before blurting out that they fucked. Niall’s eyes bug out his head and Louis would laugh if he found any of this funny. 

“Well, I would say I wasn’t expecting that, but I totally was. But, why is that such a bad thing?”

“He’s ignoring me now. Well not completely, but we only talk if its necessary. The morning after, I woke up and he wasn’t there. He was just gone, didn’t even bother to leave a note or anything. I cried myself to sleep that night and Niall, you know how hard it is to get me to cry.”

Niall is looking at him with sympathy in his eyes when he says, “you’re in love with him.”

Louis chokes out a little laugh and drowns his beer in one gulp. He wipes the back of his mouth and looks at Niall as he says, “I am. I’m so in love with him, he’s just so...amazing. He’s literally everything to me and I have no idea what to do.”

“You get your fucking man, that’s what you do.” Niall says, ignoring Louis when he goes to protest. “No listen to me, you need to tell him how you feel. If you keep ignoring each other, nothing good will come out of it.”

“But what if he isn’t in love with me, Niall? What do I do then?”

Niall lets out a loud laugh but quickly recovers when he sees the glare Louis gives him. “Look, Harry is ass over tits in love with you. He looks at you like you hung the moon, but you two are dumb asses so I’m not surprised.”

Louis looks at Niall doubtfully but before he can say anything else, Niall is slapping the table and saying that they are going to get fucked up tonight. That’s the end of that conversation.  
******

It’s been a week since his conversation with Niall and it’s been two weeks since Harry and him have had sex. Things are still incredibly awkward between them and Louis is so damn tired of it. Which is why he’s standing outside Harry’s door at nine o’clock at night. He knocks on the door is weighing the pros and cons of confronting Harry when the man himself opens up the door. Harry is gorgeous, even in sweatpants and a ratty t-shirt, he’s still so unbelievably gorgeous that Louis wants to cry. 

“Louis? What are you doing here?” Harry asks. He looks confused which Louis understands considering he didn’t bother to text Harry and tell him that he was coming over.

“Uh, can I come in?” Louis questions, biting down on his bottom lip.

Harry opens the door and lets Louis scoot in. His apartment still looks the same from the last time Louis was here. It’s still spotless, which doesn’t surprise Louis because Harry is a very clean person. 

“You came at a good time, I just got done skyping Liam.”

Louis has met Liam a few times when hanging out with Harry. He’s one of Harry’s closest friends but he still works in London so he flies out here occasionally. Liam’s a nice enough man, Louis liked him. But Louis really doesn’t want to talk about Liam when he came here to tell Harry how he feels.

“That’s nice. I’m in love with you.” Louis blurts out. He slaps his hands over his mouth and stares at Harry who is looking at him with wide eyes. “Shit, I didn’t mean to say that.”

“You didn’t mean to say you were in love with me?” Harry slowly asks. He’s standing with his back against the door and Louis realizes that they’re still standing in Harry’s entryway. 

“No, shit, I mean yes. But I didn’t want to say it like that. I had a whole speech planned out. This was not how I wanted this to go. Fuck, you probably don’t even feel the same about me and I hear I am just rambling along like a fucking idiot. You know what, I’ll just go.”

Louis goes to leave but Harry grabs his arm and pushes him against the door. He’s about to tell Harry to let him go when Harry says, “Too bad I’m in love with you too.”

Louis fish mouths for a second before he asks, “what?”

Harry chuckles and puts his hand on Louis’ neck. “I am so fucking in love with you. You have no idea how much I love you.”

“But you left me. You left me all alone after we had sex and you have no idea how much that hurt me, Harry.” Louis whispers, looking down at the floor.  
"Hey, I'm a fucking idiot. I woke up that morning before you and I freaked out a little bit. When I saw you sleeping, I knew that I was fucked. I didn’t want to leave you, but I was so scared. I’ve never been in love before, Louis. You have to understand that I had no fucking idea what to do, so I left even though I knew I would hurt you. And I am so fucking sorry for hurting you, I beat myself up about it everyday. But I just want you to know, that if you allow me to be your boyfriend, I will never hurt you again. You are the single greatest thing to ever happen to me and I love you so damn much.”

By the time Harry has finished his speech, Louis has tears streaming down his face and all he can whisper is a soft “kiss me,” before Harry’s lips are on his.

Louis thought the first time they kissed was the best kiss he’s ever had, but this kiss takes the cake. It’s soft and sweet at first, but the urgency soon kicks in and they’re both rutting up against each other and moaning into each other’s mouth.

“Take me to bed, daddy.” Louis pants against Harry’s lips. He darts away from Harry and scampers off to the bedroom, laughing when he sees Harry chasing after him. They’re both down to their underwear when Harry pushes Louis down onto the bed.

“Fuck, you’re wearing my favorite panties on you. Turn around baby, let daddy see that ass.”

Louis turns onto his hands and knees, pushing his ass up in the air. He knows that Harry has a thing for his ass, he’s always staring at it. Louis moans when Harry lands a sharp smack to his ass and pushes back for more.

“Stop being naughty baby. Be a good boy or you won’t get anything.” Harry commands, spanking Louis once more. 

Louis moans when Harry pulls his panties down slowly. He’s waiting for Harry to do something when he feels a wet tongue prodding at his hole. He moans out loudly and grips the sheets hard. 

“Fuck daddy, give me more.”

He cries out when Harry pushes his tongue past his rim and starts fucking his tongue in and out earnestly. He grinds back onto Harry’s face and Harry grips his hips harder. He hears the click of the lube opening and feels Harry’s finger prod at his hole before pushing in. He moans loudly and scrunches his eyes closed.

Harry pulls away and coats the rest of his fingers, putting two into Louis. He moans so loudly that Harry is a little worried the neighbors might hear, but then Louis starts pushing back on his fingers and he forgets about it. 

Louis is moaning and sobbing continuously by the time Harry has worked his way up to three fingers. He keeps hitting Louis’ prostate and Louis has just enough energy to pick his head up and moan, “Please give me your cock, daddy. I’m going to come if you don’t.”

Harry groans and rips open the condom with his teeth, rolling it over his cock and stroking himself a few times. He pushes into Louis slowly, going in all the way before stopping. He stays still for a few moments until Louis starts pushing back on him and begging him to “just fucking move, daddy.” 

Harry starts fucking into him harshly. Louis is letting out the prettiest little moans and pants. “Fuck baby, your moans are killing me.”

Louis groans and uses all his energy to grind back against Harry. He feels Harry let go of his hips so he starts grinding back on him more, listening to the little grunts and groans that Harry is letting out. He moans out when Harry grabs him by his hair and pulls him back against his chest. With this angle, Harry is continuously hitting his prostate. Louis feels his orgasm building.

“D-daddy, I’m gonna come. Fuck, please let me come.” Louis begs, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself. All it takes is for Harry to whisper, “come for daddy,” and Louis is coming, white streaks shooting up to his neck. 

Harry thrusts in a few more times before coming, going completely still. He waits for his cock to go soft before he pulls out of Louis, who rolls over on to his back.

There’s tissues on Harry’s nightstand and Louis grabs some, wiping off his chest and dick before handing Harry some so he can do the same. The condom gets thrown into the trashcan and Louis cuddles up into Harry’s arms.

“I love you, Louis. Don’t leave me like I left you.” Harry whispers into his hair.

Louis looks at him and sees the sadness in his eyes. Its then that he realizes that this whole thing has affected Harry as much as it affected him. They both got hurt, even though Harry is the one who left. 

“I wouldn’t dare leave you. I love you, too.”

Harry pets his hair and looks into Louis’ eyes, “Are we going to be okay?”

Louis pecks Harry’s lips and cuddles back into his chest. He thinks about his future, how he one day wants to marry Harry and eventually have kids with him, along with a few animals. He grins to himself and whispers, “Yeah, we’ll be okay.”

And they are okay.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me kudos and comments. I love getting feedback on my stories because it helps me do better when I'm writing. 
> 
> I will put my tumblr and twitter name up once the authors are revealed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
